fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Colm/Supports
With Moulder C Support *'Moulder:' Colm, you dolt! Don't you see what you've done!? *'Colm:' Hey! That's no way to be! I was trying to do you a favor here. It's not my fault if I accidentally burned your package lighting my torch! *'Moulder:' That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're always so careless! My spare robes were in that bundle! Oh, and now look at them! They've been charred black! *'Colm:' Oops... Those were your clothes? Tch! That IS a shame. My mistake. I apologize. *'Moulder:' This isn't the first time this has happened, Colm! And it was my robes of office then, too! I'm starting to wonder if you have it in for my clothes! *'Colm:' Oh, no, no. Don't be silly! And besides, only the bottom has been singed. Just trim it off and wear it short. See? Why, I'm sure you'll set the world of fashion on fire with your new look! *'Moulder:' That's what you said last time about the sleeves. *'Colm:' Oh, er... Really? Ha ha ha! Well, sorry. I'm sorry. No, really. I deeply regret this. *'Moulder:' You don't look particularly sorry. You look rather pleased with yourself. *'Colm:' No, I'm sorry! Truly! Seriously! *'Moulder:' If that's the case, then you can just spend tonight reflecting upon what you've done. *'Colm:' Me? Are you kidding? *'Moulder:' I want you to take some time to reflect on the consequences of your actions. Colm, I'm only doing this because I care. I care about the condition of your soul. *'Colm:' ...You really know how to lay on a guilt trip, don't you? Sigh. I'm in trouble now... Shoot! B Support *'Moulder:' Colm. Did you do what I asked of you? *'Colm:' Of course, Father Moulder! In fact, I've set aside a little time each night to reflect on my day's deeds! *'Moulder:' Good. I'm glad to hear you've taken my suggestion to heart. Might I inquire as to what manner of thing you're reflecting on? *'Colm:' Well, I reflected on how hungry I was, and so I packed some extra salted pork today. *'Moulder:' Did you say...salted pork? *'Colm:' Yes. See, on reflection, it had been a while since I'd had salted pork. *'Moulder:' ... What about the day before? *'Colm:' Hm... The day before... Oh, yeah! I was reflecting on how much walking we'd done, and I realized I needed new shoes. I figured, next chance I get, I'd go out and steal me a new pair! *'Moulder:' Colm... I'm not sure you understand what it is I asked you to reflect upon. *'Colm:' You told me to think about what I'd done during the day and to reflect on it. *'Moulder:' I told you to think over the things you did and feel sorry for having done. I wasn't talking about what you wanted to eat or whether you needed new shoes! That is not the point of all this! *'Colm:' Did it ever cross your mind that... maybe I haven't done anything I'm sorry about? *'Moulder:' Don't be foolish! Think back on the things you've done during the day. Then, think about the troubles you caused and vow not to repeat them! Do you understand me now? This is for your own sake! I'll come back in a few days. Keep thinking! *'Colm:' ...I thought that whole self-reflection thing was going a little too well. Fine, Father. I'll do it. I'll do it. A Support *'Colm:' Yawn... Oh. Let me guess. You want to hear what I've been reflecting on. *'Moulder:' Exactly. Although...I noticed that you look sleepy. Are you well? *'Colm:' I...was up late last night thinking about everything. I couldn't sleep well. *'Moulder:' That's unfortunate. Did you have so much that you regretted doing? Hm. Well, let me hear it. Tell me what's on your mind. *'Colm:' All right, well, here goes. *'Moulder:' Hmmmmm... That's... *'Colm:' How's that? I'm doing good, aren't I? *'Moulder:' I'd say so. You're going over your every action, from waking to sleep. *'Colm:' Well, that's what you told me to do. *'Moulder:' Well done, my lad! I've never heard so much thought go into what you've done before! Compared with the salted pork, your transformation is impressive! It's a little extreme, but...... *'Colm:' But the funny thing is... I've started noticing all these things about me I didn't know before. I keep saying, "That was wrong" and "I'll do better next time." So...I'm not repeating the same mistakes over and over. *'Moulder:' I had noticed that your behavior has significantly improved of late. You look sleepy now, but your face seems far more peaceful as well. It seems that you're finally growing up, thanks to these quiet moments. *'Colm:' Heh... You know, I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me! *'Moulder:' You're coming along just fine. But... go easy on yourself, all right? *'Colm:' How come? *'Moulder:' If you stay up all night thinking about your day, you'll make yourself sick. You've already mastered the art of learning from your own experiences. I don't want you falling into old habits because of a little illness. I have high expectations of you, my son. *'Colm:' Thank you, Father Moulder. I'm glad that you do. It's only your expectations that have made me become a better man. With Neimi C Support *'Colm:' Neimi. *'Neimi:' Oh, hi, Colm... How are you doing? *'Colm:' This is no time for pleasantries! You need to concentrate in battle! *'Neimi:' I was just being polite... *'Colm:' I never thought I'd see you on the battlefield. *'Neimi:' Well, I might not be the best, but when something needs to be done...I do it. *'Colm:' It's amazing how war affects people. I mean, look at you. You're a bumbling crybaby, but even you've pulled yourself together temporarily. *'Neimi:' Uh... *'Colm:' When we were little, you followed me everywhere, tripping and crying... *'Neimi:' Oh! Sniff... Why are you always so mean? Waaa! *'Colm:' And now look at you! You're still following me everywhere, tripping and crying, but now you're doing it on the battlefield. Will you PLEASE stop your boo-hooing? *'Neimi:' Sniff... OK... I'll try... *'Colm:' Man, you can't do anything without me, can you! And stop crying! *'Neimi:' But... Sniff... *'Colm:' What is it?! *'Neimi:' You're the one who's...making me cry. *'Colm:' Ugh! B Support *'Neimi:' Whew! *'Colm:' What are you doing? *'Neimi:' Oh! C-Colm... I-I was just restringing my bow... *'Colm:' Wow. You really take after your grandfather. The way you handle your bow is great! *'Neimi:' Grandpa taught me how to shoot when I was little... *'Colm:' Yeah. Your grandfather was a really top-notch archer. I still remember how he tried to shoot me. *'Neimi:' W-well, Colm... That's because you were stealing fruit from our tree. *'Colm:' He really taught me how frightening an archer with a good shot can be. *'Neimi:' But... He never hurt you. He just wanted to scare you. He missed on purpose. *'Colm:' No, he was aiming for me. I was just too fast for him to hit me. *'Neimi:' He never missed a target when we went hunting. *'Colm:' Well, then, I guess I'm just faster than wild animals. *'Neimi:' Hee hee! Ha ha ha! *'Colm:' Hey! You're laughing at me, aren't you? *'Neimi:' Hee hee! That's not true... It's just that... You haven't changed much since then. *'Colm:' What's that supposed to mean? *'Neimi:' J-just that you still exaggerate a lot. But now that I think about it, you've always been on my side. *'Colm:' Not always! And now especially, I can't always be there to protect you. I have many responsibilities to this unit, you know. *'Neimi:' I know... *'Colm:' But I can't leave you alone, either. *'Neimi:' Thank you... A Support *'Neimi:' Waaaaaah! *'Colm:' Neimi! What's wrong? *'Neimi:' Oh... Sniff... Colm... *'Colm:' What's wrong? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt? *'Neimi:' No... *'Colm:' Did someone say something mean to you? Did someone steal your mirror again? *'Neimi:' That's not it... *'Colm:' Then what is it? *'Neimi:' I j-just...have something in my eye... *'Colm:' What?! *'Neimi:' Whew! It's gone now. *'Colm:' I thought you were hurt! *'Neimi:' Colm... *'Colm:' What's the matter now?! *'Neimi:' Uh... I'm sorry for alarming you... But... I'm happy that—I mean—Thank you for caring for me... *'Colm:' No need to get all mushy about it. You shouldn't cry so much. *'Neimi:' I know. The other day, when I was in battle, I was remembering all the times you helped me when we were little. *'Colm:' Oh? *'Neimi:' Like that time I fell into the river and you came and rescued me. Or the time I broke Grandpa's bow. You helped me fix it. And all the times bullies picked on me, you defended me. *'Colm:' Seriously, Neimi. You've always been such a crybaby. *'Neimi:' Yes, but... Because you were there with me, I was never sad... When Grandpa died, you were by my side the whole time, holding my hand... *'Colm:' Neimi... *'Neimi:' Thank you, Colm. For then and now... I like you a lot... *'Colm:' Oh... If anything is troubling you, come see me first, all right? I'll take care of anyone who makes you cry. *'Neimi:' I will... *'Colm:' I think your haplessness is permanent. But don't worry, I'll take care of you. *'Neimi:' Oh! Sniff... Colm... Sniff... *'Colm:' Oh, no. I made you cry again, didn't I. *'Neimi:' Sniff... Yes... But for different reasons this time. *'Colm:' That's better. *'Neimi:' Sniff... *'Colm:' Neimi... I'm the only one who can make you cry. For now and ever, got that? *'Neimi:' All right... With Marisa C Support *'Colm:' Hey, you! Have you seen a scary-looking woman? *'Marisa:' ...Scary-looking woman? Is she your sister? *'Colm:' NO. I don't have any sisters. The woman I'm talking about was beautiful, but also very scary. Have you seen someone who fits that description? *'Marisa:' I don't think so. Beautiful but very scary... What do you mean by that? *'Colm:' Well, I'm not exactly sure, either. I just heard from one of Gerik's mercenaries that there is a woman sword fighter here. Apparently, she's very talented and was hired for an unbelievable sum. *'Marisa:' A woman sword fighter?? *'Colm:' Rumor is that if you speak to her without thinking, she's likely to attack you out of nowhere! *'Marisa:' Is that so. *'Colm:' Maybe her face is scarred from fighting. Yeah, that's probably it! She's beautiful, but has a very sad past behind that scar. And that's why she's so scary! *'Marisa:' A scarred face? A sad past? *'Colm:' Or maybe it's because her lover was killed, and she's trying to avenge him. That seems equally plausible, doesn't it? Anyway, if you see her around, would you tell her that I was looking for her? See ya. *'Marisa:' Well, I'm the only female sword fighter here. I guess he was looking for me. He is so clueless... B Support *'Colm:' Oh, hi, Marisa! I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I figured out that you were the scary woman I was talking about. I'm Colm. Nice to meet you. *'Marisa:' OK. So, what did you want from me? *'Colm:' Oh, nothing special. I just wanted to meet the famous swordswoman. I was going to challenge you to a match, but I've seen you fight and know how good you are. You'd beat me senseless. *'Marisa:' I'll accept a match with you anytime. *'Colm:' Well, I don't know how else to say this. You're scaring me. *'Marisa:' Scaring? *'Colm:' Yeah. It sounds funny, but you never look at the enemy... I mean...you don't care about the enemy at all. *'Marisa:' I have no idea what you're talking about. Speak English. *'Colm:' I mean... Even when the enemy is right in front of you, you aren't even looking at him. You're fighting something else. *'Marisa:' Something else? *'Colm:' I'm not that smart, and I don't know much about swords. So I can't say exactly who or what it is you are really fighting. *'Marisa:' I see. *'Colm:' Um... What I mean to say is good luck in all your battles. Um... That's it. See you later! *'Marisa:' The enemy...I'm really fighting? A Support *'Marisa:' Colm. *'Colm:' Hi, Marisa. *'Marisa:' I was thinking about what you were saying the other day. *'Colm:' You mean about you not fighting the enemy in front of you, but something else? Is that what you're talking about? *'Marisa:' Yes. *'Colm:' What about it? *'Marisa:' Do you want to know? What I'm really fighting with? *'Colm:' Huh? Y-yeah...... If you want to tell me, sure. *'Marisa:' What I'm really fighting with is... *'Colm:' ... *'Marisa:' My father. *'Colm:' Your father?! *'Marisa:' Well, to be more precise, his shadow. *'Colm:' Was he a swordsman also? *'Marisa:' He was one of the most famous swordsmen in Jehanna. He was also a mercenary. *'Colm:' I see why you're so good. *'Marisa:' Ever since I was a child, my father taught me how to live as a mercenary. *'Colm:' Since you were a kid? *'Marisa:' The harsh conditions of Jehanna breed strength and ruthlessness. The only way to survive is by being a mercenary. *'Colm:' Oh. *'Marisa:' My father is my parent, my teacher, and above all, a mountain I must conquer. *'Colm:' A mountain? *'Marisa:' Once I conquer the mountain, I can accomplish anything I want. *'Colm:' That must be a...big mountain. So, where are you on the mountain? A third of the way up? Halfway up? Or can you already see the summit? *'Marisa:' ...I'm only at the base. *'Colm:' You still have a long way to go, huh? *'Marisa:' ...Yes. I don't even know where the summit is yet. *'Colm:' Well, then, you don't know how long it will take, do you? *'Marisa:' I'll just keep climbing. Even if it takes me forever... *'Colm:' Oh. I see. Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll make it to the top. *'Marisa:' Yes. Someday. For sure. You're...a nice guy. *'Colm:' Ha ha ha! Oh, please. You're embarrassing me. With Rennac C Support *'Colm:' Hey, you! I know your secret. *'Rennac:' Huh? My secret? *'Colm:' You're a thief, too, aren't you? Do you think that's acceptable behavior for someone in the princess's entourage? *'Rennac:' Ha ha ha! Where'd you learn a big word like entourage, boy? Not that it's any of your business, but Her Highness already knows about my...hobbies. You're not, by any chance, trying to threaten me, are you? That's funny. I never thought I'd be reprimanded by a boy! *'Colm:' Hey, old man, don't you talk down to ME! I'm not a boy. I'm Colm! And I'm not threatening you, either. I was just surprised that you're a thief because you dress so nicely. *'Rennac:' I assume you're in the same trade. Those rags are a dead giveaway. Well, you may not take any pride in your appearance, but I'm different. Do you see this jacket? It has silk embroidery, a trend that I started in Carcino. Where are the stitches, you ask? They're on the inside of the jacket. But I'm not going to show you. The truly cultured man cares about every detail. It would be a waste of my time to even try to explain it to a poor urchin like you. *'Colm:' Why are you bragging about something so lame? And I'm not a poor urchin! Man, I've never met anyone as annoying as you! *'Rennac:' Oh, don't be so sensitive, little urchin. If you want to be like me, make more money. Improve your skills. The name of the game is making money. Money is all that matters. It's your only way out. Work hard and escape from poverty. *'Colm:' First of all, I don't want to be like you! Second of all, I'll show you! *'Rennac:' Well, don't pull a muscle, little urchin! B Support *'Rennac:' Hey, urchin, have you made any money yet? *'Colm:' Stop calling me urchin! I heard that your dad is a wealthy merchant in Carcino. *'Rennac:' Yes. So what? My father is a wealthy merchant, and his son is a thief. Great family, huh? *'Colm:' If you're rich, you don't need to steal. You can just buy whatever you want. *'Rennac:' You are so green, boy. Greener than the fruit I left out for a month. *'Colm:' What's that supposed to mean? I've never had dried fruit, so I don't know what you're talking about! *'Rennac:' Oh, that's too bad. Listen, urchin. Merchants are always stingy. It's part of who they are. And my father was especially stingy. He gave us nothing for free. We had to work for everything we had. So my brothers and I learned the value of hard work from a young age. And this just happens to be my job. Get it? *'Colm:' It's not easy being the son of a merchant, huh? Forced to work from a young age. I had a tough childhood, too. I always had to hunt and garden with my dad. I guess our lives aren't so different after all, huh. *'Rennac:' Er, a little hunting and gardening is quite different from actual work. You can see that just by looking at how you and I turned out. *'Colm:' Well! I'll show you! Maybe you'll wake up one morning and find that something important to you is gone! Consider yourself warned, old man! *'Rennac:' You know, warning people of your plans isn't really the most effective thieving strategy. Anyhow, I look forward to seeing what you can muster. A Support *'Rennac:' Hi there, urchin. I haven't heard you bragging in a while. I thought maybe you gave up on your big plans. *'Colm:' I'm more persistent than you think I am. I came to see you because I remembered—Wait, you haven't noticed yet? *'Rennac:' Noticed what? *'Colm:' Ha ha ha! I won! *'Rennac:' What? Did you actually steal something? Don't tell me... A ha! *'Colm:' So you finally noticed! Yes, I secretly stole only the embroidery off your precious jacket. So, how's that for stealth? That's some pretty fine thieving, if I do say so myself. *'Rennac:' I see. The embroidery IS missing. Good work. It's a little early for a victory celebration, though. The embroidery was of a pony, correct? *'Colm:' Huh? Yeah... *'Rennac:' Unfortunately for you, that was a fake. I knew you would try to steal it, so I replaced it with a fake beforehand. The real embroidery is of a phoenix. But I won't show it to you. Nope, never. *'Colm:' You! That's a cheap trick! *'Rennac:' In this business, anything goes. However, I'm impressed that you got as far as you did. I definitely don't want you for an enemy. *'Colm:' Heh heh heh... Same here, I guess. I'm glad that we're on the same side. Now give me my boots! With Kyle C Support *'Colm:' Kyle, do you have a minute? *'Kyle:' What is it, Colm? *'Colm:' Well... It's about Princess Eirika. *'Kyle:' Is something the matter with her? *'Colm:' It was a while ago, but when she went to bed, she was... *'Kyle:' What happened after she retired to her room? Colm, don't toy with me. Just tell me! *'Colm:' The princess looked like she was having trouble falling asleep. She kept pacing. *'Kyle:' Having trouble falling asleep? *'Colm:' Yup. *'Kyle:' That's not good. It's very important for her to get enough rest during this tough march. This war has been very hard for Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. I'm sure she's probably spent a few nights worrying, but-- *'Colm:' Hey! I just remembered that I have this secret remedy my mother used to make. It started off as a freckle cream, but it turns out that it works pretty well with insomnia, too. *'Kyle:' Really. That's a good idea. I'm sure Prince Ephraim and Lady Eirika would love to have something like that. *'Colm:' OK, then. I'll give it to her next time I see her. I'll let you know how it goes. *'Kyle:' All right, Colm. B Support *'Colm:' Kyle, big news! *'Kyle:' What is it this time, Colm? *'Colm:' It's about Prince Ephraim. *'Kyle:' What? What happened? *'Colm:' He's just like me! *'Kyle:' Just like you? In what sense? *'Colm:' He hates studying, too! *'Kyle:' And...? That doesn't seem like news or anything. *'Colm:' It's big news for me! And for you, too! The future of Renais is not looking good if he hates studying as much as I do. *'Kyle:' Don't worry about it. He might not like studying much, but no one is as bad as you. Besides, if you're bringing this up to denigrate him, you are in serious trouble. *'Colm:' Not at all! I'm just worried about Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. *'Kyle:' I understand. But this news was really useless. In the future, please only bring me relevant information. A Support *'Colm:' Kyle, I have some useful news! *'Kyle:' Finally. What is it? *'Colm:' Heh heh heh... Well, it's a secret about you. *'Kyle:' A secret about me? What is it? *'Colm:' You have a girlfriend! Her name is Meriella! You send letters to her all the time, don't you! *'Kyle:' Oh, that. I've been meaning to tell you about her. *'Colm:' I'm so glad to hear that, Kyle. Let me know if you need to talk to someone. Long-distance relationships can be hard. I can't believe it! Stuffy old Kyle is in love! *'Kyle:' In love? Me? I think you're confused. Meriella is not my girlfriend. She is one of my teammates. *'Colm:' Workplace romance, is it? Say no more. I understand. *'Kyle:' Just shut up and listen to me. Meriella is the alias we use for Renais knights on undercover missions. *'Colm:' Alias? Like a secret code? *'Kyle:' Precisely. We send mail addressed to Meriella, which only the Renais knights know. The contents are always the same: We let them know that Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika are safe. It's all written in secret code. That's the letter I was sending. *'Colm:' Even though we're in the middle of a war, does it really have to be so complicated? *'Kyle:' Yes. Better to be safe than sorry. *'Colm:' I see. Well, would you like me to deliver that letter? *'Kyle:' No. Every single soldier is important in this war. We need you here. *'Colm:' Really? You value my service? Neat! *'Kyle:' Um... Yes. Although you do bring me some pointless tidbits, you have also been a big help. *'Colm:' Great! This is so encouraging! Until recently, I thought I'd never have any real connection with the knights. But it's different now. Now, I consider everyone involved in this war, especially the knights like you, to be my friends. I will always fight for my friends! *'Kyle:' Thank you, Colm. Civilians and knights... Together, we'll restore peace in Renais. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts